This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The radiofrequency (RF) at ultrahigh field (UHF) magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) has yet to be fully understood at this moment even if there are going to be more than 25 multimillion-dollar machine in the world. The reason of such is due to the fact that MR community does not possess good simulation tool to predict the electromagnetic phenomenon at this field strength. In University of Pittsburgh, we develop our own in-house electromagnetic simulation tool based on Finite-Difference Time-Domain (FDTD) method. The results of the simulation tool has been compared with the experimental result and show excellent agreement.